


七年之痒

by Vienta



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, middle age crisis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Graves与Newt努力造人然而一直不成功





	七年之痒

**Author's Note:**

> 警告  
> ooc。时间线不清楚，反正是战后了，两人结婚已久，可怕的平淡夫妻真实生活（。  
> （但是结局是甜的，毕竟现实已经很可怕了，写段子还是留点梦幻吧）  
> 和G太太聊的“只为了造人的啪啪啪”梗。  
> 内有八卦杂志报道，标题风格很HK

1.

晚上七点的时候，Percival Graves桌上的日历忽然活了过来，当天的日历纸将自己从本子上扯下，变成一只鸟儿飞到傲罗手边狠狠啄手指

Percival看了眼日历纸上鲜红的日期，意识到今天是“那天”。  
Graves家每个月很重要的日子。  
关乎到Graves家存亡延续的重要日子。  
部长捏了捏眉心，披上大衣准时下班了。

回到家时Newt已经把菜都摆上了，正在逗弄着Pickett发呆，看见Percival回来，点点头。  
“吃饭吧。”  
两人面对面坐着吃饭，席间一语不发，偶尔夹杂着几句问候（“工作怎么样”“还行吧，快年终了，又要交报告”“同事关系还好吗”“XXX家今年儿子想进部门，这几天总来找我”）。聊着聊着两人又沉默以对，Percival机械地咀嚼饭菜，眼睛瞄到Newt神游天外，内心不由叹气。

刚在一起那会儿是战争最严酷的时期，为此甚至都没有举行婚礼，顶着战火在某个小破屋子里交换的戒指。之后和圣徒斗和黑巫师斗和试图控制神奇生物的走私犯斗，肾上腺素狂飙，聚少离多，经常逮着机会幕天席地、大衣一铺就干了起来。

怎么说呢，那会最不缺的就是激情。  
现在和平了，生活回到正轨了，无数家庭琐事就冒出来了。  
比如说，造人。

Percival和Newt都检查过好几次，美国、英国魔法界最好的医师们擦着汗跟他们说他们的身体绝对没问题。但不知道为什么过了这么些年，Newt的肚子始终没有大起来。逐渐地神奇生物学家越来越焦虑，把各种偏方都试了个遍，药草啦、仪式啦、还有Graves的画像们七嘴八舌说的各种奇怪的方法。但是都没效。到最后性爱变成了例行公事，Newt对着日历本算日子，Percival不得不平时养精蓄锐，希望平时的积蓄能让那几天中标率更加上升（注1）

而今天就是这个月的“最佳受孕日”。  
Percival将最后一块牛排放进嘴里，机械化地咀嚼着，和对面吃完已经在收拾碗筷的Newt交换了一个眼神。  
是的，他们都心知肚明，等会要做什么。

MACUSA的部长面无表情地站起来挥动手指跟着一起收桌子。

 

2.

 

上楼的时候，Percival清清嗓子说：“洗澡吗？”  
“我洗过了，你等会先去洗吧。”  
“好的。”

 

3.

听着门里的水声，已经把自己剥光了的Newt坐在床沿发呆，考虑到等会行为的私密性，Pickett已经被他送回了箱子里。没有东西可以逗弄的Newt下意识地开始玩起自己穴口附近的肉瓣。

他一边拨弄，一边发着愁，心想难道真的不是过去东奔西跑不知道哪儿吃了不该吃的东西？还是那次挨克鲁西欧留下的后遗症，导致身体不好不能怀吗？

就在Newt沉迷于心事时，洗完澡的Percival推开门，看见的就是自家伴侣坐在床沿，低着头手指在私处绕圈。Percival不禁想起他刚把Newt开苞那会儿，出于对自己身体的好奇，神奇生物学家经常也会在两人坦诚相对时，自顾自地探索自己的身体。久远的记忆让傲罗的内心产生一丝悸动，又被现实的忧虑给压了下去。

Newt听到开门的声音，抬起头同伴侣四目相对一会儿，接着熟练地往床上一躺双腿放平。表情平淡。

 

4.

两人采取着面对面体位在床上晃着，全程没有对话，房间里回荡着压抑的喘息。

他们之前也不是没有过一晚上四五个体位的日子，后来发现体位对受孕并没有什么帮助，也亏曾曾祖父的画像骗说后入可以进得更深。

Newt被Percival顶得脑袋在枕头上一动一动，心里想着该给鸟蛇喂什么呢……  
Percival顶一下。  
啊，要不要给月痴兽换个食谱呢……  
顶一下。  
毒囊豹该吃什么比较好？  
顶一下。  
……

 

5.

为了怀孕所以结束后只有Percival去浴室冲了澡，Newt没有清理体内的液体，直接睡了。  
半夜，半梦半醒地Newt翻了个身，感觉腿间有什么东西流了出来。  
不是特别舒服，但是，为了造人嘛。

 

6.

巫师界八卦报纸《阴尸之吻》一如既往地挑事。  
《Graves夫夫上街购物，两人未牵手恐感情生变！》《小Scamander小腹仍未有动静，Graves欲借腹生子！》

不要怀疑为什么八卦小报那么喜欢追着Graves家。仔细想一想，MACUSA相当于巫师界唯一的政府机构，那么主席女士就是总统，作为总统副手、统领所有傲罗又兼任大法官的Percival Graves的地位简直不知道高到哪里去，不盯他盯谁。

……虽然知道内容都是瞎编的，但是偶然看到被人扔掉的废弃报纸，又瞥到标题的Newt，还是感到非常伤心。

 

7.

回家看到伤心的Newt的Percival整个人都慌了，在家里也一个幻影移形到Newt身边搂着肩膀问怎么了，但Newt只是摇头不说话。Percival只能干着急也没办法，但他是绝对不会在没有Newt的同意下对伴侣进行摄神取念的，绝对不会。

第二天在MACUSA，太过忧心的Percival正想着这件事，忘了维持大脑封闭，路过的Queenie捂住嘴，随后喃喃着“可怜的Newt”，伸手拍了拍Percival。

她递给了Percival一份报纸。  
后者在扫了两眼标题后，彻底在内心炸了。

 

8.

Percival Graves召开了发布会。  
以Graves家家主的名义。  
他强烈谴责了《阴尸之吻》的不实报道，并言辞严厉地指出他和Newt Scamander的婚姻好得很，他们根本不可能分开，而他本人也绝对不会在此期间出轨，“即使可能真的我和Newt永远没有孩子我也不会离开他。”

很少人会把爱的宣言说得和战前声明似的，但Percival Graves就是做得到，话音刚落，他领导的所有傲罗们都齐刷刷站起来鼓掌。

Percival拉过站在一边哭成泪人的Newt，一把抱在怀里，亲吻额头：“我的Artemis，不要管孩子了，我们以后想什么时候做就什么时候做，让那些受孕日见鬼去吧！”

他抱着伴侣——他的爱人，他的Newt，他角驼兽背上的月光女神，天哪他有多久没有仔细地数Newt脸上的雀斑了？他以前可以数一个晚上——幻影异形到家中，刚落地两人立刻吻得不可开交，一边吻一边动手动脚，随着两人的走动，袍子、衬衫、马甲、长裤……落了一地。

 

如果我们沿着衣服的落势走上楼梯，会在房间的地毯上看见两条内裤躺在那里。顺便，Percival Graves的内裤也是黑色的，上面有烫金的签名缩写。Graves家毕竟是历史悠久的纯血家族。

局势已经彻底失控了，Percival把Newt压在窗户玻璃上，凉凉的玻璃让浑身滚烫的Newt惊喘一声，下面咬得更紧了。Percival咬牙吸了口气，把Newt两腿往腰上一摆，更加用力干了起来。

“不，不要……不要在这……恩啊……啊会，会被他们………拍到啊啊”神奇生物学家被干得上气不接下气，手指无力地在Percival背上抓挠。  
“那就让他们拍。”Percival冷冷地说，把Newt翻了个身，让Newt上半身贴在玻璃上，他一手扶住Newt的腹部，一手伸到前面揉着Newt的胸，“‘借腹生子‘，笑话。那就让他们都看看……我是多么的离不开你的身体……我是多么的爱你。”

Newt在尖叫中差不多快喷了半块玻璃，贴在玻璃上的手无力滑落，整个人在抽搐中又被Percival握住下巴扭过脸深吻。梅林啊，他多久没高潮了？

 

9.

朋友们，信息行业是很难垄断的。  
所以《阴尸之吻》有很多竞争对手。如今他们都疯狂了，报纸上各种鲜艳的字体印着《啪啪打脸，Graves夫夫连续造人72小时，精力不减当年》、《疯狂吸睛！Graves贴窗激情》，贴着各种小报记者们在远处拍的两人在窗户前模糊的性爱照片。

（虽然糊，但魔法界有个很可怕的事情是，照片都是动态的）

MACUSA主席Seraphina Picquery女士（注2）日前接受美国巫师界发行量最大的报刊《巫师时代》采访，称MACUSA特批Percival Graves三天假期，让其抛去所有顾虑，安心享受家庭生活：  
“MACUSA关心每一位员工的福祉，特别是那是为我们北美巫师社会作出卓越贡献的Graves先生。衷心祝愿他们能早日实现心愿，让北美魔法界再添新血。”

男巫看完后沉默，女巫看完后流泪。那一晚，大家都感慨着MACUSA真是个好机构，并为Graves夫夫默默祈祷。

 

10.

来年，Newt Scamander生了三个，三胞胎。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：  
> 现实中请不要这么做，研究证明如果真的想提高受孕几率的话，不应该在固定的几天里做，而是应该平时就多做。  
> 注2：  
> 按照罗琳的设定，1928年主席女士就卸任了。这里因为时间线混乱，所以假设她还在


End file.
